


One vamp or more

by Zelenamills73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelenamills73/pseuds/Zelenamills73
Summary: After finding out who SG was, Lena decides she can’t live w/out her Bff. Leviathan still has to be dealt with. Family secrets for both our ladies to be revealed. #supercorp, #Catstra
Relationships: Astra/Cat Grant, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Lena had found out Kara’s biggest secret. Making her feel so betrayed by her so called best friend. All of her so called friends knew this secret. She was the only one left in the dark. It took a moment till she realized even Eve knew, Damn Lex. It was not his secret to tell. “How dare he do this to me! That bastard can rot in hell for this”. She says to herself as she feels sad that she had to kill him. No matter what, he was still her brother. In some ways Lena still loved him.

Sighing she places the lenses into her eyes that her ex Rojas had developed with Luthorcorps help. After so many years it was weird seeing the woman who betrayed and broke her. It’s taken years to get over her and now she waltzes back into Lena’s life, like nothing has changed. Lena put her in her place pretty quickly. “Start VR”. Lena says as she replays every save supergirl had ever done for her. She wanted to pick it to pieces, to see just how she missed it, that Kara, her best friend, was the Alien known as Supergirl. She didn’t care she was an alien though, no she cared about being made to look a fool. Her genius IQ could not see what was so clear. Ponytail and glasses what a stupid disguise.

When Supergirl saved her for the 100th time. Lena exits the VR. With a huff she realizes her Kara has kept her promise too her, of always keeping her safe. “When did I start calling her mine?”. She mutters to herself. Lena in that moment realizes she will forgive Kara because she loves her, no she is in love with her best friend who just so happens to be the alien Supergirl. “Wow you really don’t do things by halves luthor!”. Chastising herself for being so dumb yet again. Sighing again. She picks up her cell to text who should be her mortal enemy.

Instead she finds herself texting Cat Grant. Not many knew but Cat was Lena’s Godmother. In private they were friends, in public it seemed they were frenemies, well now business acquaintances, after Cat had called to ask her to buy Catco from her.

LKL -CG

📱Are you up still ? I need some advice and you're the only one I can ask about this. About Kara. Call me when you can.

Before Lena had a chance to put her cell down it rang. Looking at the screen it doesn’t take a second to realize Cat was calling her back. Answering the call to hear Cat “ Well that took longer to answer than I thought. Alright what’s up Lena? You wanted me to call, let’s forget the idle chit chat and get to it shall we ?”.

Lena takes a breath not sure where to start “I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea Cat, I’m hurt. I feel betrayed right now. I thought Kara would not keep secrets from me, especially this one”. Lena stops realizing she can’t tell Cat the secret, it wasn’t her place and she won’t do what Lex did to her, not realizing that Cat has known for a while now.

“Lena if you’re talking about what I think you are, be careful what you say. Let me put it this way. I know... who do you think got to name her?. Now as luck would have it, I actually just touched down in National City an hour ago. Let me come over, so we can discuss this in person please. I will be there in 15 minutes. Your home yes ? If not get yourself home. I will see you in 15”. With that Cat hangs up and sighs. “Oh Kara what a tangled mess you weave”.

Lena is dumbfounded Cat knew, of course Cat knew, everyone but her did after all. Lena walks to her bar and makes a whisky sour and gets a bottle of champagne on ice for Cat. Not something to celebrate, but if Cat wants a drink then her usual it will be. As Lena paces the room waiting. It dawns on her Supergirl will hear this conversation if she isn’t careful and she can’t have that at all. She presses a button to raise the lead lined bullet proof window hoping that will be enough to dull Karas hearing. The door rings as she presses the button to let Cat in.

Cat takes one look at her. “So what makes you more upset that she is Supergirl or that you're in love with her ? “.

Lena splutters “I ..I’m not in love with Supergirl”.

“Lena bring me a scotch and come sit down”. Cat settles on the sofa with Lena. She reaches out and takes Lena’s hand “now you're too big to clamber on my lap anymore so this will have to do. Alright Lena talk, what is going on in that genius head of yours?”.

“She broke my heart Cat, she is hiding this from me still, me her best friend supposedly, but everyone knows.. but me”. Taking a breath “Lex told me when I killed him, his final words were to play a video clip of Kara using her powers and tell me how stupid and gullible I am to not even know who my so called friend is. I watched the clip, actually I saved the clip onto a flash drive too, I don’t know why, maybe to confront her, but that doesn’t seem right. I .. I .. why won’t she tell me Cat? Why do you know and I still don’t ? How do you know ?”.

Cat holding Lenas hand with the other takes a sip of her drink before answering. “Kara never told me anything on purpose. I worked it out myself. Actually she slipped up and she didn’t know it. She does that a lot around you too. I think hoping you will work it out yourself. Then she isn’t breaking the government rules they have her under. It was after one of our late night chats. She had just saved you yet again, but you had hurt her by your words. You told her a super and a luthor can never be friends. She took it to heart and came to her thinking spot which happens to be my, well your personal office balcony at Catco. I caught her out there. After a little prodding she told me what you had said. Slipping up with the “if only she knew she already is my best friend it would be …. she stopped you know how Kara rambles. She knew, I knew then as her next words were “please don’t fire me miss Grant. I can’t lose this too”. I told her to pull herself together and change and come to my office in a few minutes. I figured that if anyone saw us, it would be me talking to my assistant but a heart to heart with Supergirl would be newsworthy. She told me then what you had said, how she had reacted to you over the kryptonite. It wasn’t that you were making it, she trusted you, it was your words of not being her friend, it broke her. My god Lena you are both as helplessly in love with each other and oblivious to the other one. Kara can’t and won’t be with you though as you don’t know who she is. I know she thinks if you knew she would lose you too. She sat and sobbed into my lap as I told her everything was off the record that night. She lost her family, her planet, thrown to this planet as a young child, where people fear her or want to kill her. Her own sister Alex killed Astra. Her adopted stepfather was taken by Cadmus. She couldn’t bear to lose you also. You know I’m not the one who should be telling you this don’t you ?”.

Cat laughs thinking of the next morning “her sister the agent came storming into my office with, my god she makes the presidential paperwork look like kindergarten compared to the amount she had for me to sign or I would disappear and not be heard from again. When she puts it like that I had to cancel all my meetings and 6 hours later I finished the last of her paperwork for her NDAs. She also asked me why I had not fired Kara after finding out the way I did. I laughed at her and told her assistants were hard to come by and she was the best. I then told Alex. I know Kara is meant for more than being my assistant and as much as I hate losing her she will get a promotion soon. Agent Danvers left then, happy that her sister was safe. You know Alex is who you should talk this through with right”.

Lena sighs “I can’t.. I can’t even let her know I know. It’s complicated but I want you to know whatever happens next there's always a reason and a plan behind my actions. Just know this, nothing is ever truly as it seems when it comes to us. I have to keep Kara safe now.”

Taking a sip of her whiskey Lena tells Cat “and Rojas is back literally in this city pretending like she didn’t break my heart all those years ago. I.. oh Cat I wish I could tell you everything but I don’t want to get you involved, but that will also not be as it seems. I detest her. She well you know what she did, you helped me through it after all”.

Cat stops Lena mid ramble “do I need to call you Kara now ? “. She laughs “okay so you have a plan nothing is as it seems, which makes me think this is a dumb plan Lena. Don’t hurt Kara. She must have her reasons to not tell you and it has nothing to do with your name either.

Oh gods Lena, you're not getting back with Rojas are you? No I forbid it, there has to be another way. Sleeping with your enemies is never a good thing. You know, I know this first hand. Anyways a human is nothing, but an aliens love is everything. Or are you afraid Kara won’t accept your little secret. You were born with this curse Lena. I have had to keep our family curse a secret for too long a time.

When Kara finds out her birth aunt is still alive well kind of, she will be so hurt. Astra wants to come back here and make peace with her and Alex too. I felt so awful knowing I was keeping a blood relative from her, but it would have our secret known. Oh Astra asked me to be her mate finally. We are to be bonded soon. It’s why she wants Kara to know she is around still. It will hurt her, she will need you more than ever then”.

“You can’t tell her “. Lena grinds out. “I have done all I can to hide it from all, even a fake heartbeat because god forbid Supergirl had a reason to destroy a luthor that would be it. Bonded mate wow you marked Astra didn’t you ?.

**I know you can read my thoughts. You always have been able to somehow, listen carefully Cat. Leviathan is active in this city. Ob tech VR is leading it. Yes Rojas is one of the leaders. I have to protect us all now which means I have to work with Andrea again**.

Cat gasps as she takes a sip of her drink **You can’t do this Lena, it's too dangerous. I can’t lose you not to her**. Cat smiles “So you won’t tell Kara you love her either hmm, but then she won’t you either the Els and Ze’s are stubborn to a fault”. Lena looks confused “the Els? The Ze’s?. Who or what are Els and Ze’s Cat?”.

“I did not come here to give you a lesson on krypton houses Lena. Why don’t you ask Supergirl next time you see her what that crest is? she will tell you her house crest means Hope. It means more than that, learning kryptonian will help. Astra has taught me some. I think you have this handled now but text me if you need something but I will see you next month at my bonding. Oh I forgot to ask you to come. I have to have my family there and other than Carter I want you there and Astra wants Kara. I have not told Astra that her sister, Kara's mother is still alive either or that Argo exists. I don’t want to hurt her, but I would like to get Alura to the bonding. If I can. So I have Astra with me now. We are going to see Kara later tomorrow so expect an upset Kara to need her friend after ”.

Cat looks at her watch “now I should be going I’m getting hungry and Astra is waiting for me. How have you fed Lena”? Cat is always worrying about Lena more than a godmother should do, but Lena doesn’t know the one secret Cat still has. Lena is her daughter, who she had to give to the Luthors. Then change her appearance and leave the city. That’s when she came to national city leaving Lena in Metropolis. She knows she will have to tell Lena before the bonding, only Astra knows who Lena is to her. She knows Kara will need Lena soon as much. “Lena, are you going to be able to support Kara when she needs you?, even if you don’t know why she needs you At this moment ?”.

Lena sighs “I love her Cat. I will always be there for her. No matter the issue. Why do you ask me this? Is there something else Kara will find out? Not just that her aunt is alive now ? Is there more to it ?”.

Cat can’t help but say “no of course not Lena”. But her thoughts betray her. As she thinks **I don’t know how Kara will react when she finds out not only is Astra alive but is her birth mother. Astra will be broken if she can’t accept it**.

Lena gasps “I’m sorry your thoughts are screaming. I will make sure I’m available for her, maybe a movie night with potstickers will cheer her up if she needs it. But Cat, how can someone keep that from her. I mean, I would want to know if it was me, no matter what. You know how it was for me growing up as the unwanted Luthor, to find out Lionel was my father. I don’t remember much now about my birth mother. I am just glad Lillian is not her.

“Would you really want to know something like that Lena?. I mean it would change your entire world view of who you are. It would be hard to accept something like that. Plus it would hurt. How could you understand that anything done was always done with a child’s best interests at heart. I don’t think you would really want to know something like that. I mean as an example here, how would you feel if I turned around to you one day and said oh Lena I have a secret to tell you, you’re not just my god daughter you’re my child. I am your birth mother. My firstborn. You wouldn’t let me finish that sentence if I said that to you. You would be mad, hurt, lash out and never have a thing to do with me again, wouldn’t you?”:

Cat waits for Lena to respond to that. Not thinking that what lena says is true “ Cat if I found out you were my mother it would make a lot of sense. Yes it would hurt me. I would feel betrayed by you, but I like to think I would at least listen to why you felt I was not worth your love or time. But then again you have always been in my life you are the closest to a Mother I have ever had. I wish it was true that you could be my mother because I would be proud to be yours Cat, but we both know that is a pipe dream”.

“Lena come here darling”. Cat pulls Lena into her lap “you may be too big for this now, but I will always want you on my lap like this”. She takes a deep breath “you really mean that, you would be proud to be mine! Even though that would mean I abandoned you as a child you would still be proud to be mine!. I find that hard to believe Lena. Oh rao I have hurt you so much and I am so so sorry”.

Lena snuggling into Cat as she always did looks at her “why are you sorry ? What did you do to me? Why am I not liking this conversation anymore?”. She looks into her eyes just like her own she notices and strangles out a response “are you my real mommy?”.


	2. The truth shall set us free

Cat decides in that moment to not lie anymore after all Lionel is dead now and Lillian is no threat to her. “Would you really like that to be true Lena? Because the answer is Yes. I am your real mommy”. She feels Lena pull away from her “ No you asked, now are you going to kick me out or let me explain everything?”.

Cat won’t push Lena this has to be her choice, but her secret is out now. So she waits to see what Lenas reaction will be. Nervous it seems, like time is standing still as Lena just looks at her.

“You're my mother! “ she repeats “my birth mother who left me alone in that house why? And why tell me now? Was it going to be a two for one deal, tell Kara and me at the same time. Why Cat? Why hide this for so long ? No, I don’t want you to leave. I want answers and I want them now!”.

Lena doesn’t move off Cat's lap but she brings her arms around herself to protect herself. Cat sighs “Lena I have wanted to tell you for years, I couldn’t. I was bound by the oath of our clan. If I broke it, they would have killed you and Carter. I couldn’t harm you like that. I have always loved you Lenabug..”.

Using the childhood nickname I had for her “your father decided he was better to raise you. The luthor name was more notorious than the Grants. He adopted you and wiped your memory of your mother, so he thought, but little things showed you still remembered me. As a child he could not break our bond and Lena. I taught you everything you needed to know.”

Lena sits and thinks for a moment “ so that’s why I always felt close to you, you always made me feel better. You taught me how to feed, you even helped me not kill my food, but you also taught me the old ways, and family lineage. The only thing you didn’t teach me was how to love. Cat, no mom.. can I call you that now, least in private?.

Cat nods “of course you can baby”. She thinks how to answer Lenas question of why now. “ Honestly I told you because it was time too. That and I promised Astra I would, so that as my firstborn you get the honor of the dagger at our bonding ceremony. It will be kryptonian and vampire law. Together in one ceremony. I want you there and so does your baby brother Carter. I’m sorry I told him before you but he thought he would get the dagger honor, instead he will give me away.

He has always loved you, the fun nerdy scientist who always makes time to help him with his homework when needed. When he was told you were his big sister and that when Astra is bonded Supergirl will also be his sister in law he was so happy. Oh lena we need to get you and Kara together before then, otherwise she may look on you as her sister. You said I didn’t teach you about love.. I didn’t need to. You have always been able to love.”

Cat pulls Lena into a hug. “ Now you're not looking at me, tell me seriously how you feel about.. no let’s start with Supergirl. What do you think about when supergirl has you in her arms?”.

“Her never letting me go. Kissing her, marking her but I would need to make synthetic kryptonite to mark her. I wonder what it would be like to be fucked In the air with her superspeed. Then I wonder what she would do if she knew what I am!”.

“So you're attracted to supergirl but who wouldn’t be. Alright now tell me how Kara makes you feel. Be honest”. Cat asks Lena.

“Hurt, betrayed, safe, forgiven, but I love the way her face has a crinkle when she worries. I want to kiss her worries away, take her to my bed and mark her as my mate, to love eternally. But I’m in so deep with Rojas I can’t see that working. I can’t tell Kara I know who she is, she has to tell me.”

“”But I can’t tell her about Leviathan unless she knows what I am. I’m trying to keep her and every alien on this planet safe,””

“ but mommy I’m so scared of losing Kara. I can’t lose her, I won’t survive if I do”.

Lena remembers then what Cat had said “ you want me to do the dagger ceremony really? Well Kara better come clean soon then. Maybe I need to fake an accident so supergirl will come save me and as much as I hate flying. It’s the safest way to talk to her. Maybe I can get her to take me to the fortress I shouldn’t know about, other than from Lexs diaries.”

“So maybe you can get Astra to bring you to the fortress and we could all talk there safely and honestly. That could work. Kara won’t deny me anything usually except her secret, if she knows I’m okay with it, maybe. Okay tomorrow well today now get Astra to the fortress. This has to work.”

Lena snuggles into Cat, “ I miss feeding from you, I now know why I felt so close, why when I did, little flashes of my mom came to me. The bond we share was stronger then wasn’t it ?”.

Cat sighs “yes but I can’t let you, I carry Astras mark now. I am hers and only feed from each other, I’m sorry Lenabug if I could I would let you, but I would need Astras permission first. I will talk to her about it though “.

Lena stands finally calmer now. “ okay be at the fortress at 10am. I will make sure Kara is there too. Wrap up warm lex’s diary said it’s beyond freezing there or we will give ourselves away”. With that one more hug and Cat leaves.

Lena can’t sleep, she tries and finally gives up as the sun rises. she pulls up the lead lined curtains so that Kara can hear her now. She knows she can pull this off, but she needs her fake heart to beat faster the only way she knows this to happen is .. ugh I’m not even horny right now she thinks to herself. But lays down anyway. Her mind starts to think of Kara kissing her and touching her as she manages to bring herself to orgasm. Now her heartbeat is faster. That will get Kara's attention. She picks up her cell and calls Kara “ hey Kara sorry this is so early but I wanted to meet for breakfast at noonans at 9”. Then her plan starts, still flushed she hears Kara ask if she is alright. as she hears the heart spike. Lena then hangs up abruptly and calls her security in telling him to attack her . Loudly she screams. Knowing any moment Supergirl will arrive. The guard gives up soon as Kara lands.

“Supergirl what are you doing here?” Lena asks as she lands. “Saving you. Once again”. Kara replies. “Supergirl can you get me out of here take me to karas, I don’t feel safe here right now please. Leave him be, he is fired and won’t show his face here again. But please can we leave now”.

Kara nods picking lena up bridal style. When in the air lena states “do you carry everyone like this or am I the special one ?. You seem to love touching my ass. I’ve noticed, but Kara you don’t have to fly me to do that”.

Kara looks at Lena and goes to deny it when Lena beats her to it “don’t, please Kara, don’t lie to me. I know it’s you. I was going to wait for you to tell me, but you haven't and we really need to talk. Will you take me to the fortress, it’s the only place I can think of safe to talk. This isn’t directly about your secret. Trust me please take me to the fortress.”

“Lena I … I’m .. “ Kara sighs “alright fortress it is. Alex will kill me”. Slowing down her flying so Lena can breathe and not freeze as she feels cold already. “You’re cold”. Kara pulls her closer to her. Lena can’t feel the cold like humans but knows it will be colder at the fortress.

Landing, Kara noticed the door was open. “Clark must be here”. She looks at lena. Realizing she outed Superman. “Don’t worry darling, once I knew who you were I knew who Clark was too, and you're both still alive so the luthor in me doesn’t care”.

Astra walks from the shadow holding Cat Grants hand. “ no you're dead and Miss Grant why are you here? What’s going on.. lena ?”.


	3. The fortress confessions

“You're dead. Alex killed you ! How are you here?” Kara stands in front of lena protectively. “Kara it’s alright but listen to me. Please listen to Astra before you fly off just remember I asked to come here for a reason”.

“How is this possible ? You're dead, I lost you. I can’t …”. Astra looks to Lena and Cat. “Little one there is so much we need to talk about, but to answer your question I need to tell you something you will find hard to understand. First I’m alive because Cat … how do I explain this so you understand?.

I’m technically dead. I did die, but was brought back to life by Cat. She turned me. So that I could live, then she hid me away from you until I could not be a danger to anyone. You should know Cat is my mate. I wish to be bonded to her as soon as possible. I wish for you to do the Ieiu Inah ceremony for us. “ Kara looks shocked “ I can’t. I would be honored to, but I can't. It wouldn't be right. It’s not my place”.

Lena looks at Astra with a tell her now look. “ Little one you can do the ceremony. You are my Inah. I should have told you sooner than now. Will you listen to me and let me explain or do you need time?”. Astra asks as Kara steps back to fly off. Lena grabs her arm “Kara you promised me”. Was all she had to say. Kara turns to lena “did you know ? Is that why the fortress? “.

Lena isn’t going to lie “ yes I found out last night when I ..” she looks at Cat who nods. “ when I found out my birth mother was still alive too. I understand what you're feeling right now. It isn’t easy to find out your whole life has been a lie.”

“ Your mother is alive? Who, where is she Lena?”. Cat interrupts Kara. “I am here Kara. I am Lena’s birth mother. Maybe we could sit down and discuss all of this, no more secrets for any of us. Right Lena?”. Who nods but looks terrified.

Astra suggests they enter a chamber that has seating. “Little one I have so much to tell you. So much to catch up on, if you will allow me too. First your father jor-el is your father. He was not the man you thought he was. Well I won’t go into your conception but I was pregnant with you. I was pregnant with you as in actually pregnant, you are not a matrix birth as you were told. I had you, but Alura decided she was going to take you, letting all think the matrix gave them you. I was sent to fort rozz by your father after being forcefully bonded to non. His house was reputable then after all…”

“ you and my dad had an affair behind my mo.. Aluras back how could you? How could he?.. what are you not telling me Astra?. If you want any kind of relationship with me at all. Then tell me the truth”. Kara interrupts as she rambles.

Cat holds Astras hand and looks at lena “”hold her hand “”. Astra sighs “ in earth terminology you are a child of rape. My sister was not like your father. Sex was, well you remember we did away with it. Jor though he was always cheating on your .. on Alura. One night I was staying over, this is before non. He came into my room forced himself on me. Raped me twice that night and I got you. I wanted to keep you but was not allowed. Instead we hid my pregnancy and 6 months later you were born. It’s weird earth carries for 9 months but being as our days are different it was 6 earth months and you were born. I got to name you and I got to feed you once before you were taken from me, and the next day I was bonded to Non. He knew and that’s why he hated you. I put you first. I went to fort Rozz to keep you safe. I made Alura promise she would keep you safe when our planet had issues.”

“Yet we both ended up in the phantom zone for years. I came to earth looking for you. I needed to know you lived. I wanted to join you, but Non was working with a crazed man called Lex Luthor who had a way to kill you”.

Lena gasps at this as Astra continues “ lex was the first of the luthor vampire clan I met, he left us alone, as aliens, not worth turning in his mind because he did not know we were kryptonian. I could not join you then or you would have died. When Alex killed me. I let her with one thing said to her as I lay dying “keep Kara safe “ then I died and you all left. Except I had not taken my last breath. Cat somehow turned up as you all left and unseen turned me and in time. I learnt how to not kill and I fell in love with her. My mate. Which brings us to now”.

Kara listens, taking a moment she looks at Lena. “Are all Luthor's vampires? Are you a vampire Lena?”


	4. Astra’s story

Lena looks startled at the question and mumbles a “yesi’mafraidso” in one gasp. Before Lena can say anymore Cat leans across and takes Karas hand in her own. “I know that this is hard to hear. You have both had a lot thrown at you in less than 24 hours. Kara, yes Lena was born a vampire, as I am one and her father Lionel was one too. She had no choice in that. She is different to normal vamps though. She is more like me, than her father and dare I say this but from knowing Astra as I do now. You are so alike. I hope you will give her a chance to be a mother to you.

I had always hoped one day you would be my DIL Kara. I was expecting Adam though not Lena. Don’t bother to deny it either of you. Kara would not bring just anyone here Lena, this is her safe place on the whole planet. The only part of krypton left for her. So even asking her to bring you, especially a luthor sworn enemy of Clarke. She couldn’t have unless you mean something to her and Kara, Lena here would not open up to just anyone either. You both need to think about this further but now Lena brought us all here for a reason. So before we get into more mother, daughter issues. This is very important for her to state.” Cat sits back and takes Lenas hand in one hand placing it on karas as she holds onto Astra’s hand.

Lena speaks and explains the issue she has with not only the new Cadmus but Leviathan. How Kara's new boss is the leader of Leviathan. “Once I knew for sure who you really were Kara. I had to tell you, your life is in danger but even worse. Andrea is my ex from my Uni days”. Lena thinks if there was any doubt over Kara thinking Lena was straight this would ruin that. “What’s worse is she wants me back, she thinks if I run Cadmus and her leviathan, she feels we would be a strength to defeat, even the Supers couldn’t defeat what they can’t see”. Lena looks at Kara. “ I want us to talk more about our feelings for each other, Kara, but if anything is to happen with us. I need you to know, I need to work undercover and that may mean you see me kissing Andrea. I won’t let it get further than that I promise you.

Because well Cat is right I really like you Kara, no that’s not true .. I’m in love with you. But can you work with me undercover, so that we can destroy Leviathan from the inside out?. Also you have met William, don’t hate him but don’t fully trust him either, he is working to find out how to bring leviathan down too, but on his own from the British intelligence.”

Kara sits not hearing everything but “ you love me Lena. Then why would you kiss Andrea ? Are you sure you don’t still have latent feelings for her? I won’t be anyone’s second choice.”

Lena takes Kara's hand. “ you don’t get how much you mean to me do you? I’m .. oh rao Kara I’m so in love with you if I had a heartbeat it would be obvious to you how I feel. I know your attracted to me. I er... well I smell it on you at times. But wanting to fuck someone and wanting to make love are very different things.” Kara blushes as Lenas frankness hits her.

Astra takes this moment to look at Cat. “ little one I need to take Cat and feed soon, it will give you both time to talk more. We won’t be long but please don’t leave yet”. With that she pulls Cat up and into another room. Kara thinks “lena are you killing to feed?”. She didn’t want to know but doesn’t know how to ask as Lena shakes her head.

“No, I don’t kill. I have synthesized a blood product. It's not good for me long term but it works. I mean I could have anyone to feed from without killing, it’s just a little bite. But once I choose a mate to feed from. I can not feed from another, without their permission. This is not something I had thought of with us. As nice as it would be. I don’t want to hurt you with kryptonite, I would have too to bite you. But we need to talk about something else”. Lena turns her face from Kara as her fangs extend hoping to calm before Kara notices.

“Lena look At me. Don’t hide it from me, just explain to me.” Lena turns back to Kara as her fangs show. Kara takes a breath. “Fascinating, rao they are as beautiful as you Lena”. Kara blushes “Lena are you controlling me? Oh can you control others? Because I saw them and thought just how it would feel being fed from, then I wanted you to be carrying kryptonite now so I could find out”. Crinkling her brow “Lena will you feed from Andrea? I don’t like that idea at all. No I can’t let you do that, not if you have too .. oh rao Cat is .. “ blushing Kara can’t finish that as Lena laughs.

“Darling they are mates that feeding is always intimate like that. Honestly it’s amazing.. oh Kara I mean I know you dated a little but did you ever…”. Kara stops her “no never because I could hurt someone if I lost control. With no red sun anyways.”

“Red sun .. oh that stops your powers doesn’t it. So red sun stops powers. Kryptonite kills you. I have so many questions all kinds of kryptonite?. I know lex worked on different colors. I must say I found the Red one very alluring. You flirted with me so bad. I wanted to tell Supergirl to at least take me flying first, then fuck me mid air. I didn’t.. something stopped me. My conscience because in a way I would have taken advantage while Supergirl had no control.” Lenas fangs had retracted once her body calmed but this conversation wasn’t going to help. “ Kara we need to discuss anything else but.. I’m … “.

“”Mommy hurry up I can’t … need to feed.. Kara.. mine… veins … sexy…”” Lenas thoughts are jumbled. Cat hears her thoughts. “Astra darling would it hurt you if I let lena feed on me, my neck only. She is struggling.. she may attack Kara if I can’t calm her”. Astra looks at her mate “ she is your child, she may feed as you asked and I won’t let her harm Kara”.

Cat gets up followed by Astra and runs to Lena. Kara is oblivious to Lenas struggle. “Lena come you may feed on me astra allows it”. As Cat pulls lena to her feet Kara asks “ Cat? Lena can I watch ? I need to see if this is something I want. “

Lena nods as Cat sits again pulling lena into her lap again. Astra tells Kara where to sit as Lenas fangs extend again. Kara gasps as she watches the tips of the fangs enter Cats neck and Lena feeds moaning. Not having had real blood In forever.

“Does it hurt Cat? “ Kara asks. “”Enough now Lenabug “” cat demands as Lena pulls away. Cat answers Kara “ a small pinch then it’s a lot of sucking”. “I wouldn’t know “ Kara mumbles. Astra pulls Kara to one side “you have never.. been intimate with another, little one, oh rao I have so much to teach you”. She smiles “if you will let me that is”.


	5. The first feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time between updates. Will do better. Life just got in the way.

What has being intimate got to do with… Ooh” Kara blushes “ no not ever, but thanks for that visual mom, now I will be thinking of Lena .. there”. Kara stops talking realizing she was saying too much and noticing Astra tear up. “ that was too … why are you crying?”.

“It’s the first time you have called me mom. If you meant to or not and I was just so happy just then. Maybe we can be a family still, if you will allow me too”.

Kara sighs “ you are my mother. I was trying it out and it didn’t kill me, actually I just felt closer to you. Just like lena is on cats lap”.

Astra pulls Kara down onto her lap. “Like this you mean but without you biting me “. Starting to play with karas hair. “ you at least are potty trained now”. She jokes as Kara blushes.

“I need to talk to mom I mean Alura. Would you like to come with me? we can bring lena and cat to Argo . We could have a family mini vacation. Ooh fuck.. hmm Argo survived and your sister is alive.

It’s not going to be easy hearing what she has to say, but I should as she did bring me up for 12 cycles. I was worried lena would not want to be with someone so old but that’s a moot point now. I don’t even want to ask how old she is”.

Kara looks at lena “is it bad I wish she would ask me to feed from her mom?. I want to be that for her and no one else. I’m not sure .. I don’t know how to handle the fact that my new boss, has had lena in only ways I have dreamt about”. Kara has not realized both Cat and Lena had heard what she had said to her mom. The vampire superhearing. Lena just looks at Kara and smiles. Thinking she isn’t afraid. My Kara .. “ “ mommy, I want that too with Kara, but I don’t want her hurt. How do you .. I shouldn’t ask this. I’m sure I will regret asking this too. But how do you feed on Astra ? Where is best ?””.

Astra takes pity on Kara. “Little one I should tell you that everything you just said to me. Lena and Cat heard. We.. vampires have for a better term Superhearing too. Mine can be overwhelming with the vampire and kryptonian dna I have. But Lena just heard you tell me you want her to feed on you only. Now she knows, are you sure this is something you really want though. Once she chooses you there is no turning back on this. Basically it’s like a kryptonian bonding. As in your hers but with no sex. Rao why did our species do away with being intimate it’s .. how Cat makes me feel. It’s not anything I have felt before now. She completes me. I want that for you too little one, someday I would like to hear how your so happy, with your chosen mate, and how they complete you. I suspect that’s maybe Lena for you. Once you get over it and ask her out. One of you needs to make a move and why should it always be Lena?”.

Kara pulls out of Astras hug. “She heard me.. oh rao.. mom.. what do I do now? How does Cat even break your skin to feed. Where is best place. I know I’m a fast healer but Supergirl can’t be seen with teeth marks on her neck now can she, it would blow the secret of your clans existence open. I don’t want to hurt you, Lena or even miss grant. Oh rao Cat Grant is going to be my other mother. My ex crush.. Er boss is going to be a mother to me. I have 4 now oh rao one is enough at times”.

Kara moves to get up “I need to speak to Lena, don’t I.”. Astra hugs her tight and then let’s her get up. As they walk towards Cat and Lena. Cat is smiling “you don’t have to call me mother, Kara. I don’t expect that. I just ask that now you know. You keep our secret safe”.

Kara to change the subject just blurts out without thinking “so how do you kill a vampire ?”. She realizes after she said it how that sounded “oh rao, I no .. I .. I just wanted to know how to make sure they stay dead someone like Lex for example”.

Lena laughs at her bumbling friend. “ I understand and ..” the room grows thick as she replies “ a silver bullet will kill forever. That’s what I used on Lex. When I had no choice but to kill him, to save you and all aliens on this planet”.

Lena does not move from Cats lap. Kara knowing everyone will hear them anyways just feels she isn’t alone in that awful hearing ability at times.

“Lena we need to talk but there is no point alone, when they both can hear us anyways. I know you heard what I said to Astra.. to my mom about you. I want to know how you feel about what I just said. I meant every word of it. I know it can happen as Cat can feed from mom. I just don’t want to hurt from kryptonite to feed you.”

Cat looks up “why not just use the red dampeners. I had lena build me some mobile ones. They dull your powers enough that your skin can be pierced.” Lena gasps “that’s what you wanted that for, I’m so dumb. I didn’t think about that, then why should I. I always knew my attraction to you Kara could go nowhere because I would not use you as just a food source and I was afraid when you knew my secret I would lose you forever”.

Kara sheepishly asks “are you still hungry? I would like you to feed from me if you are. But I need mom and Cat here too. I don’t know what I am supposed to do. If that’s alright with you all”.

Lena is shocked. She had just fed. Enough to keep her going but not enough to satisfy her and here was her Kara offering herself up to her now. “Are you sure Kara? Once I start I won’t stop till I’m done. It will hurt for a little bit. Then it can be a pleasurable feeling. The problem I have is once I have your taste I may not want another’s and if you don’t want this it could cause me harm. I need you to be sure 100%.”

Kara looks to Astra and Cat “how painful is this seriously?” Astra looks at Cat who nods. Astra grabs Kara and bites down on her arm not drinking but enough to pierce the skin. She withdraws from her child. “No more than that, after that pinch you will feel a suction which will actually feel good. It’s like a drug it’s a small high without the crash”.

Cat stands “Kara no one will force you now, Lena has had enough to keep her going till later, if you choose not too. The choice is yours and yours alone. There is no pressure here for you.”

Kara stands walks over to lena and sits in her lap as Astra had done. “I’m ready”. She looks at lena “we have an audience right now so this will be short but “. She leans down and pecks lena on the lips. “I couldn’t do this without that first. Now I don’t feel like just a meal to you, maybe that is how you see this, but I would like to see where this can go”. Gesturing between them as Astra awes in the background and Lena is shocked.

Finally snapping out of her shock. Lena looks Kara in the eyes. “You could never be just a food source to me darling”. She leans in returning the kiss for a little longer as Cat awes. As Astra gently smacks her arm. All too soon for both of them the kiss ends. Lena looks at Kara again “you’re sure ? Okay mom get the red lamps please and place them where they need to be. Cat leaves the room bringing back two little round objects no bigger than a keychain. Turning them on lena holds kara and cat rushes to Astra to make sure neither are disoriented from the emitters.

Lena waits another minute then her fangs extend as Kara reaches up to touch them. Halting Lenas movement. She allows her to touch them something no one has ever done before. Then Kara removes her hand and nods.


	6. Intimacy a new feeling

Lena moves karas head to an angle she can get to her neck better. “Do you want me to just bite or want to know when?”. Kara sighs this is becoming more of a thing than it needs too be “just do it Lena don’t warn me I want to feel everything from you”.

Lena smiles one more look at her mom who is holding Astra in pretty much the same position as she is in and she bites down. That first piercing Kara exhales and breathes as Lena bites down harder drawing blood. Kara can’t feel pain yet just a numbing and when Lena sucks oh rao it feels perfect. Except she is hearing Lena’s thoughts and blushes. Lena doesn’t know Kara has heard her thoughts when she thinks. “” So so perfect such an exquisite taste. I wonder how she tastes when I make her cum””. Kara blushing can’t help but think “”Rao lena wants to .. do I want her too.. oh Rao yes I want her so much. She can’t know I’m in love with her since the very first day I saw her with Clark. No don’t think of Clark think of Lena and oh I wonder if vampires can cum like normal””. Now Lena blushes but realizes she can hear Kara and Kara has heard what she was thinking. All too soon she pulls away from Kara’s neck. Retracts her fangs and looks at Cat who has just finished feeding on her mate.

Mom something happened Kara heard my thoughts. I .. oh I don’t know why. Is this normal?””.

Kara still blushing looks at her mom knowing Lena just told her .. Cat what happened. “Turn the emitter off please, Lena think something for me. I want to see if the emitters caused this”.

Astra looks confused until Kara gasps and playfully slaps Lenas arm. She winks “maybe later“. Now Lena is shocked and jumps up knocking Kara off her lap.

“What the hell happened? Why is this happening?” Astra still confused but hearing what Kara has said works it out and smiles.

“Little one. You have found your soul mate. I am so happy for you, this doesn’t usually happen though till you both cum together.” Kara looks and scrunches her nose “no I .. no just no mom please. And no I did not before you ask me that”.

Cat laughs. “Lena, my mate is right, you found your soul mate. This is good and bad now though. Kara will know everything, every thought you have about her as will you she, I mean every thought Lena you won’t be able to hide anything from each other. To put this bluntly you will both know when the other thinks of you, Lena. Kara will know if you pleasure yourself from now on too, as will you if she did. It takes some getting used too. This will make your plan harder and easier also.”

Kara crosses her arms “I don’t like this plan. Lena is mine not that Rojas bitches”. She looks at Lena “I’m sorry you’re not mine, you’re not a possession but I don’t like her or the idea of her kissing you or even touching you. I get why you have to do this. I don’t like it but I will go along with it as long as you still have time for me. If Supergirl has to whisk you off flying to be able to spend time with you. She.. I will”. Lena walks to Kara hugs her and tells her “I will always make time for you darling. Nothing is going to happen with Andrea. I may pretend to be back with her but I will tell her we are taking it slow. She literally broke me when she left me years ago. I couldn’t trust anyone after that. Cat, sorry mom helped me through a very dark time.”

Pulling Kara to sit down again as Cat and Astra sit too. Lena tells Kara what Andrea had done to her. “ I was a mess just ask mommy. I was drinking hard. I got into pills and I was harming myself. Mom held me while I cried and helped put me together again. I would not be here now if she had not saved me from myself. A vampire cold turkey is no fun”.

Cat gets up walks over to Lena. “darling Lenabug I would do anything for you. You are so precious even if you do not see it yet. I couldn’t let my child self destruct and I couldn’t even tell you then. As much as I wanted too while I held you and you cried for your mommy. Over how Lillian treated you”.

Kara doesn’t want to leave but knows they have been here all day. “Cat.. mom will you come back to National City with us. I’m not ready to leave you yet. But we can’t stay here forever. I would ask you to stay with me but I don’t have a spare room”. Lena looks at Kara “why don’t you all come stay with me. If you don’t mind sharing my bed Kara then they could take the spare room. I promise I won’t take advantage of you”.

Kara blushes she knows Lena hears her thoughts of ““what if I want you to take advantage. I want you to be my first everything maybe it’s the bite but Rao your so sexy Lena””.

Lena takes an unecessary breath hearing Kara thoughts to her “”Rao you will make this hard on me if you don’t stop that thinking.”” She smiles as her thoughts give her away watching Kara blush red as a beetroot. “”How you would look with me between your legs. I bet I can get you to scorch the ceiling as you lose control.. Ooh I wonder if you need the emitters for sex too””.

Cat smirks she can hear Lenas thoughts and can work out from the blushing what Kara is thinking. “”Take one but leave me one darling I plan On having my wicked way with my mate all night long. Hopefully we won’t be too loud for your hearing but I think you will be too busy to notice us””.

“Astra do you want to stay at Lenas. We can fly there and rest and maybe all have breakfast together in the morning. I will call Carter and let him know our plans I am sure he won’t mind”.

“”Astra we should be there if Lena takes Kara she may need her mom. You have learnt a thing or two from me about sex but Kara knows nothing. Lena is a good teacher but after she will need you””.

Yes if that is alright Lena. I’m not ready to say goodbye so soon to my little one”.

Kara picks lena up bridal style as Astra does the same to Cat and fly towards Lena’s penthouse landing on the balcony. Just a few minutes later. Astra takes Kara aside “let’s fly for a moment longer and let them talk I want to talk to you a little longer.” Kissing Cat’s cheek “we won’t be long”. “”She needs the consummation talk before she will touch Lena. Get our room ready I will be stronger with one emitter but you can take it I know how you like it””.

With that she shoots into the sky waiting for Kara. Kara flying with her mom. “I didn’t think I would get to do this. Even Alura when here would not fly with me unless an emergency was happening. Is there something you wanted to say to me?”.

Astra takes a minute “Kara I will call you that now for This talk. You said earlier you have never with anyone. I well I wanted to talk to you more about that. I mean you know what to do right? But you have to listen to your gut too. Your powers are still there. Even though you can’t kill or hurt lena being a vampire. You don’t want to throw her through the wall in a fit of pleasure do you? So you have to breathe. Close your eyes so you don’t scorch the ceiling. Rao first time I did that Cat had her tongue … I was cumming hard my laser Vision just let loose and scorched her ceiling. I thought she was going to be so mad. Oh and I broke the bed too”.

Kara just sighs she is not going to ever get away from hearing about sex it seems. “Mom I really did not need to know what you and Cat do. You lost control oh Rao what if I do that. I could harm Lena. I could crush her .. I can’t do this .. I can’t hurt her …”.

“Little one breathe. The first time don’t worry so much. It won’t last long anyways. Seriously you won’t as much as you will want too and if Lena is like her mom. You will be cumming in minutes. Just remember to do what feels natural. You don’t have to do a thing but if you feel strongly for Lena then make the first move. I can tell you she won’t. She is all talk in that just like Cat is”.

After a few minutes of just flying “let’s go back now I bet Cat has given the same talk to Lena on how to mate with our species. But Lena will listen but not take action. Little one we won’t be listening to either of you as I plan on mating with my mate as soon as I can. I miss her and it brings us closer”.

Landing on the balcony. Astra strides over to Cat and picks her up while she is in mid sentence to Lena “bed now Cat. I won’t wait any longer “. Cat smiles waves at Lena “remember what I said and see you in the morning”.

Kara shocked at her mom's display of power just stands there. Lena laughs well maybe we should watch a movie. I have a tv in my bedroom so we can be away from that room. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to hear any more than we have too”.

Walking to her bedroom. Kara follows “do you have something I could borrow to sleep in?”. Kara ask as she watches Lena strip of too nothing “oh darling yes . I’m sorry I forgot, I wear clothes when with you, but usually this is how I sleep. Would you prefer me to dress?”. Noticing Kara checking her out “see something you like ?”. Lena asks as she throws some shorts and a tank to Kara.

Kara listening to what Astra has said to her. Realizes she is staring at her friend. Is she more than that?. Kara blushing “Lena sleep as you want too but I erm .. tend to be a koala at night. Please don’t be offended if I find my way over to you and end up.. Rao Lena your so beautiful”. “”Rao I just want to kiss her properly?””. Kara thinks as she decides she wants Lena more than a friend. She forgets Lena can hear what she is thinking again. As her thoughts betray her. Lena walks over to her pulling her down onto her bed with her as she leans over her and kisses her. Kara moans as she feels Lena kiss her longer and way harder then when their moms were with them. When Lena straddles Kara as she kisses her Kara can feel lenas heat on her abs as the tank rises up. Lena’s core touching karas skin.

Kara returns the kiss in force as she gently bites Lena’s bottom lip and her tongue finds its way into Lena’s mouth. Kara can feel how that affected Lena. As her abs feel wet. “”Rao did I do that to her? I want to do more, but I don’t want to overstep””. Lena smiles into the kiss “”Kara do what feels natural to you I won’t force it. We can take this as slow as you want””.

It takes a second for Kara to remember she can hear Lena’s thoughts. Before she can comprehend she is thinking no talking back to Lena “what if I don’t want to take it slow. I’m nervous I don’t know what to do here. I didn’t want to discuss this with mom either”.

“”May I touch you first then Kara?. Just stop me if you don’t like or need to stop this alright. I’ve had plenty of cold showers before.””

“You’re wearing too much”. Lena tells Kara as she gently lifts the tank off of Kara. Sitting there just checking Kara out. Lena feels herself get wetter. No hiding it now anyways she thinks as Kara laughs at her.

“”Are you not wet even a little Kara? I see you checking me out after all””. Lena raises herself as she gently pulls the shorts off Kara. Then sits herself back down a little lower cores touching. “”Don’t deny it I can feel you Kara. You want me as much as I you, your body betrays you darling “”.

Lena gently grinds down over Kara’s core as Kara gasps, feeling Lena’s heat mix with.. what her own heat. “”Oh Rao.. Lena oh that feels good. Lee I oh Rao what are you … oh fuck me “”. Kara thinks as Lena stops grinding and moves between her legs and suddenly Lena’s tongue is licking her.

“”Kara relax I won’t hurt you, I won’t even enter you this first time I won’t need too anyways. Just relax and let what happens happen. Do you even know what will happen to you if I do this right that is ?””.

Lena’s tongue is over Kara’s clit now as she gently sucks and flicks her tongue. Kara moans quietly feeling an odd sensation in her body.

“”Lena you need to stop. It feels like I need to pee. I don’t want to on you. Oh Rao please Lena I cant.. fuck that feels so good but oh Rao””. Kara moans as she let’s go not able to stop this feeling. Her eyes she closes to not scorch the ceiling as she feels a lot of wetness leave her. Mortified “”I couldn’t oh Rao Lena I’m sorry I couldn’t hold that””.

Lena still sucking and licking harder as she hears Kara’s thoughts she abruptly stops “Kara hey calm down, she leans up kissing Kara.” “”You didn’t pee on me and even if you had so what. This was your first time ever?. That was your first ever orgasm? You don’t even touch yourself darling ?””. Lena feels a little bad Kara had no clue.

“Krypton does not have sex. That’s why it was hard hearing that my dad did that to my mom. Not just that he did it, but he had sex. It just wasn’t done there, we didn’t need too, the matrix gave us children with dna. Here on earth I can’t with a human I could kill them. If I lose control parts can be crushed. Ooh don’t take this the wrong way, but your not as human as such anymore are you. You’re stronger than humans. I see what mom meant now”.

“In answer no I have not ever had an orgasm before and that was a weird but pleasurable sensation. I want to learn more. I don’t know how good I will be but is it my turn to do that to you now ?”.

Lena as aroused as she is wants more of Kara. “No let me take care of you darling first. I have so much I want to do to you. I want to do that again to you but do this too”. Lena kisses Kara as her fingers rub karas clit as she moans into the kiss and then just one enters Kara who stills in the kiss shocked. “”What .. oh Rao .. “. Lena gently and slowly thrusts that one finger into Kara curling as she scratches the sensitive skin in Kara. “Fuck “. Kara whines as the finger leaves her.

“” what was that.. why .. oh it felt good I wanted .. no I felt like I needed more. I lied to mom earlier told her I knew what to do but I don’t have a clue about anything, I’m sorry this isn’t what you expected.””

Lena was not expecting to have to explain sex to Kara but then it hits her. All the flirting she has done meant nothing to Kara. It wasn’t she wasn’t interested in her. It was, she has no clue what flirting is. Lena explains some basics of sex to Kara quickly. Telling her what she will do. How Lena likes it. “Usually I like tongue first but then I like this”. She grabs her toy and shows Kara who looks at it with apprehension. Lena turns it on and just rubs gently on karas clit. She shudders at the feeling of it. Finally noting its shape “”Ooh rao that goes ..””. Lena smiles “darling when you’re more Comfortable you would wear a harness that connects and you then move over me as you thrust it into me”. “”I usually use it on myself tbh. But always better when someone does it too you.””

Kara’s mind Is boggling. All she knows is she wants to feel Lena again. “Touch me please. Don’t hold back. You can’t hurt me”.

Lena is unsure “is there something you would like to feel first darling? There was a lot I just explained or would you like me to do to you as I like myself? Are you sure you dont want me to hold back though? I’m not worried about hurting you but I am worried that it will be overwhelming to your senses. Your body is not used to being touched intimately so will you take my lead. You had no clue I liked you did you, all my flirting just went over your head. You didnt even know I was flirting when I sent flowers and took you out to dinners. I’m sorry I did not have the guts to tell you I knew who you were darling”.

Lena stops talking as she kisses kara who finally realizes Lena had taken her hand in her own and was gently using it to touch Kara herself. “Lena oh Rao, this feels weird but oh don’t stop”. Lena laughs “darling I stopped a while back your doing this all yourself now, now do this”. Lena shows her how to feel all kinds of intense pleasure as kara nears another orgasm just touching herself. “Use your fingers like this and use some of your speed”. Kara watches as lena thrusts fingers into herself and uses some speed “do this to yourself darling. I promise its worth it and once your used to this I have some plans for you tonight too”. Lena is close herself now “Kara I’m close I’m going to cum soon are you close, that feeling of needing to pee darling let it happen its the best feeling ever. Kara I … oh fuck”. Lena arches her back and looks into karas eyes as she cums. Kara can't help but watch as she thrusts into herself seeing Lena lose it Kara cums moaning Lena’s name.

Lena straddles kara again and kisses her hard, kara thrusts her hips up to gain some friction “ oh now your getting it darling”. Lena grinds onto kara faster “hmm I think someone likes this feeling doesn't she?’. Lena grinds faster as kara pants harder “Lena please.. I need… “. Kara cant voice what she needs she isn't sure “”inside me .. need .. Lena please..””. Not waiting any longer Lena moves herself between Kara’s legs. One final look at Kara as she slides her tongue through Kara’s core using her vampire speed. She wants Kara to feel every second of this. A few more licks tasting Kara she moans. As she thrusts a finger into Kara and sucks on her clit. Kara starts to whimper. Lena looks up at her seeing her pleasure as she inserts a second finger and thrusts faster into her. “Oh Rao , what… oh Rao yes … so good”. Kara cannot form a sentence as Lena smirks. Gently grazing her teeth over Kara’s clit as she sucks and thrusts she adds a third finger and thrusts faster curling so she hits Kara’s G spot. Kara unable to contain herself anymore screams Lena’s name as her heat vision scorches the ceiling, Lena does not even stop as Kara gushes into her mouth. Helping Kara ride out her orgasm once more. Finally Kara calms as Lena pulls out of her and leans up to kiss her. Kara tasting herself on Lena’s lips.

“I think we just blew just friends out of the water” Kara pants out to Lena. “what does this mean in Earth standards? Its different here.”

“It means whatever we want it to darling, but for most it means we would be together dating, for some this could be a booty call basically that means no relationship just one night of fucking, I think both of us see this as more than a one time thing dont we ? so my love what does this mean in your culture, tell me and then we can work from there”.

Kara pulls Lena close to her and cuddles her as she takes a breath. “On krypton for one this would not be happening, but if we had not outlawed sex then for this act alone you would be my mate, we would be bonded so in earth terms we would be married. I … well I think that could be our future but for right now would it be alright to just date for a while? I dont want to scare you away with bonding talk, but we will see our mom’s bonded soon, that will give you an idea of what to expect if you choose to be bonded to me. Lena you took such good care of me tonight what can I do for you? You must be so… I don’t know the words for this I feel stupid that you had to explain what sex was and what was happening, but i I want to make you feel like you need to pee what is it you called it again?”.

“Its called an Orgasm, your body cums those are how we earthlings say it, but what your asking is if I am aroused but darling you can feel that for yourself”. Lena takes Kara’s hand moving her finger through her core. “This is called arousal or being wet, because as you can feel I’m wet, its not pee its what happens when our bodies are crying out to be touched as I did you, I don't expect anything from you darling i can take care of myself don't feel pressured into anything”, … Kara cuts Lena off mid sentence “Lena I … I want to taste you, is that alright?’. Lena swallows hard as she moves kara’s fingers through her arousal and into Kara’s mouth, Kara licks her fingers moaning, “that wasn't what I meant Lena, I want .. to .. taste.. You like you did me”.

Lena is so aroused she knows even a few licks will have her cumming right now, she lays down “Okay Kara, taste me”. Kara wastes no time as she settles between Lena’s legs, she swipes her tongue into Lena’s core as she finds her clit, flicking her tongue using some speed she hears Lena panting, “so close”, she whines out as Kara gets and idea and alternates between flicking her tongue at speed and a short burst of freeze breath, Lena twitches and screams as she cums calling Kara’s name. Kara doesnt stop her ministrations instead she uses two of her fingers and thrusts into Lena as she sucks and flicks her tongue on Lena’s clit. Lena moans not even calmed from her first orgasm as Kara is close to sending her over the edge again. Kara’s fingers thrust faster and deeper as she curls them in Lena. flicking her tongue using her speed Lena cant hold it any longer and screams “Im cumming…. Kara”.

Once calmed they both realize there is no going back now to being just friends, neither cares, Lena takes Kara’s hand in her own “So I want to be bonded to you kara and only you, whenever you feel the time is right, but what do I do about Andrea? This will not happen with her, she also does not know what I am, I … she broke me Kara we .. we were going to be married and she left me for some reason I still do not know other than something to do with Leviathan.

“She was my first and only love , well till I met you and then i fought my feelings for you for a long time, knowing i could not be with a human, when I worked out who you were, my feelings came back stronger for you. I was having to work harder to conceal them from you, not realising i could have written it on the building side and you would have thought i just meant i love you as a friend… I “.

“You love me as in more than a friend right ?” kara asks with a smile on her face, “Rao you actually love me as in your in love with me, as I am you… oh .. I ..”.

Lena cuts kara off with a kiss as she groans her amplified hearing catching Cats screams as kara’s brow crinkles hearing her mom screaming she is cumming. Both pull away from each other “Do you think they heard us?” kara asks sheepishly “because I’m not tired yet but I dont.. I didn't want them to know yet about us, but i wanted to use this on you with direction”.

Lena sighs “darling its too late for that they heard all we said and did tonight so far, like we can hear them it will be a part of our lives if you ever want to have sex again, just like we can hear all around us. We either have to ignore it or be tormented by it, personally i am intrigued I know Cat er mom, it takes someone special to get her off and by the sound of it your mother is up to the task quite a few times darling,”. Kara cringes hearing that “Lena is it weird that knowing we can be heard that I’m very wet and want to use that now not caring if they even walk in on us right now long as i get to hear you cum again”. Kara blurts out as she picks up Lenas toy.

Lena wants Kara again, not arguing finds herself aroused at the toy idea. Helping kara into the harness then placing the toy into the harness and in turn into kara, who moans at the feeling, “lena is this supposed to make me cum too?. It’s pressing inside making me feel that feeling already is this normal?”.

“Yes and yes it might make you cum a few times before I do darling especially as your not used to it but please use your speed too I like it hard and fast. The toy won’t break it’s my own design. Too slow and I won’t cum easy even though for a newbie you have made me cum already tonight more times than anyone ever has before. That’s something to be proud of darling”.

Lena gets into position and pulls Kara onto her “now line that up here and push slowly at first into me and stay still till your used to it then pull back a bit and thrust your hips into it pushing the toy into me again. Find your pace and then start to thrust faster and hard into me till you make me cum darling. Just stop and rest if your cumming I can take it alright”.

With that Kara pushes into Lena and stills for a moment then pulls back and thrusts again this time deeper finally Kara is moving in a pace that has Lena whimpering her release getting closer. Kara stills for a second as she feels the toy thrust back into her as she thrusts faster getting used to that feeling. She continues her thrusts getting close herself “Lena I’m going to …”. Kara stills for a second as she cums and while her body is still twitching she continues her thrusts “Rao this is so good”. She moans as she thrusts faster into Lena. “I’m really close Kara”. Lena whimpers out “please don’t stop”. Kara thrusts faster as Lena moans “faster “ Kara thrusts faster feeling herself growing very close again. “Lena cum with me baby, I’m so close “. She groans out feeling Lena clench the toy harder a couple more thrusts and Lena screams as Kara screams each other’s names and cum together. Kara panting now slows her thrusts not able to pull out yet from Lenas grip. “Fuck Lena that was …” she slows her thrusts more just moving slowly as the tip hits Lena’s G spot from the angle she moved too without realizing it. “Lena oh Rao I’m “. Lena can’t speak “”don’t stop I’m “”. Both cum again together as this time Lena pushes the toy out as she cums hard.

Kara collapses onto the bed as Lena collapses onto her “don’t take it off I need a moment”. Lena says as she kisses Kara. “I want one more before I stop but I want to ride you hard, darling if I do your going to cum harder than ever before are you able to take more ?”. Kara moans at the kiss “please baby, do it “. Lena straddles Kara and inserts the toy into herself canting her hips to thrust into her as she rides the toy hard. Kara after a minute of this moans as this intense feeling has her gushing as she cums. “What the .. I think I peed lena I couldn’t stop it “. Lena smiles “no you just had an intense orgasm it’s called squirting and watch out this riding makes me do it too and I’m so close Kara just thrust your hips up a bit to meet me please”. Kara thrusts up as Lena slams down after a few of these Lena moans arching her back and Kara is soaked as Lena gushes all over her. The intense feeling of this has Kara cumming again. Lena dismounts removing the toy and harness from Kara. “Now we should rest darling I think that is enough for one night”.

Kara in a second has new sheets on the bed. Lena lays in Kara’s arms as they both fall asleep satiated and content.

Astra and Cat after listening to their girls without meaning too finish thier love making and fall asleep too. Astra knowing she will have to have some talks to Kara soon


End file.
